Let me go
by Tia-0729
Summary: 23 years ago, when the blond haired, black eyed girl born, people started to die around her. First her mother, then her father, her oldest brother and sister. Now she has nothing but her demons, who she thought would kill her before she even got into adulthood. She didn't know that being alone would lead her to her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

_23 years ago, when the blond haired, black eyed girl born, people started to die around her. First her mother, then her father, her oldest brother and sister. Now she has nothing but her demons, who she thought would kill her before she even got into adulthood. She didn't know that being alone would lead her to her destiny. That being alone would lead her to the things that she kept running away. That being alone would lead her to love, happiness and forgiveness._

This is what they say what happened. But they don't even know the half of it. They don't know the horrible things that I know. They don't know what I did to get there where I am now. They don't know the things others did to me and what I did to others. They don't knowhow many times my heart broke. They also don't know what I did to get that happiness. To get that love I always wanted. Hell, they don't even know why I ran away from all those things that I always wanted. I mean how would they know if I didn't tell anyone? How would they know if I didn't know? Well I don't even know now that it happened why I ran away, and what I ran from. Maybe if I tell you my story, my life, I will realize the things I didn't realized until now. Maybe I will know where all that things I hated became what I love now. Maybe I will realize why I love him and why I tell him so many times since the day we stopped that kind of life no one wants to live. Maybe I will realize why I miss those days that I thought would make my life better, happier. There are so many things that I don't know, but only one thing I know. And that's that 'we cant save everyone'. Because at the end the only thing you will get from saving the lives you don't even know that you will lose those who you love.

* * *

 **In the next episode (or chapter)**

-"Hey Bobby! Think you could hit me with a job?" I asked as Bobby walked in the kitchen.

-"I don't know Dean, are you sure?" Dean didn't say anything just turned up the volume of the music. Sighing I started to worry. _What if he doesn't want to come with us?_

The woman was in his lap, disappearing than appearing again as she dug his fingers in his chest. This was the first time in years that I was scared. If she kills him, than it will be my fault.

The fire engulfed the room. I can't believe it. Why would it come back after 22 years? Why not earlier? Why kill everyone I love? Why kill those who my loved ones loved? Now we need to find him, kill everything that wants to kill us. Colorado here I come!


	2. Woman in White Part 1

**Woman in White**

I needed a job to keep my mind away from them. Thats what I do the best. Keep my mind away from the things that would make me feel upset, heart broken or depressed. So I came to the only place where I can get some help finding a job. I came to the old car wrenches where my one and only relative lives. Bobby Singer.

* * *

"Hey Bobby! Think you could hit me with a job?" I asked as Bobby walked in the kitchen. He came home from who knows where just now and didn't know I was here. I don't really blame him, I mean the last time I was here was three years ago.

He was about to answer when my phone went off, signing I have an incoming call. Ignoring it, I put my phone on silence.

"There's no work for those who not comin' home for three years" I rolled my eyes, knowing that he missed me. I mean who doesn't, right?

"Come on Bobby, you should just tell me you missed me" The man with the brown, short hair and beard just got two beers out of the fridge and gave one of them to me. There was a knocking from the door so I stood up going to open it with a gun in my hand, hiding it behind the door.

"If it isn't Dean Winchester? What are you doing here Dean-o?" I asked using the old nickname I gave him when we were little kids, knowing how he hated it when I called him that.

"You didn't pick up the phone" he said walking in the house not spearing one glance at me. Rolling my eyes I closed the door and followed him.

"How did you know I was here?" It was his turn to roll his eyes, and looked at me like there was an obvious answer for my question.

"I tracked your phone down before trying to call you. I just knew you won't answer when you see its me who calling" So he knew I was ignoring him, hu? Well it's not like I don't have a good reason to do so. Let's just say, when we last saw each other there was more awkward moment than before that in our whole life we knew each other. And we were alone for only a week. We didn't see each other for like 1 or 2 years now, and he decides to just track me down? I knew I should've changed my phone number.

"What do you want, Dean?" I asked, sighing in defeat. He only smirked at me, knowing I will help him. He looked like he had no need for help but I saw the look in his eyes. He was worried and exhausted.

"Dad's missing. He was on a hunt and now he is missing. I didn't hear anything about him for two weeks now" I tilted my head a little and looked him in the eyes. Those green eyes, that I always envied. If I had a chance I would love to change my eyes with I'm. Mine are like a demon's eyes, black and probably as empty as a demon's.

* * *

After a couple of hours, we were on our way to pick up Sammy from Stanford. I was starting to think that Dean didn't even think about the possibility that Sammy wouldn't want to come with us. I mean he and their father had a really nasty fight before he came to Stanford to study Law.

"I don't know Dean, are you sure?" Dean didn't say anything just turned up the volume of the music. Sighing I started to worry. _What if he doesn't want to come with us?_ I didn't know him as well as I know Dean because when I usually met with Dean and their father, Sammy was just a kid (I was too, I mean I'm only 1 year older than him) and he stayed with Bobby, while me and my father were hunting with John and Dean.

While I was thinking I didn't even realize that we had stopped in front of a building, which I assumed was where Sam lived now. I saw him walking in one of the apartments with a blonde, beautiful girl by his side, laughing, looking happy, probably coming from a Halloween party or something from the girl's appearance which was a little nurse outfit.

"Well what are you waiting for? I thought you want him to come with us?" I asked not even glancing in his way.

"Wait for a little, will ya'? We're going in later, first of all we need to talk about the whole ignoring thing" I felt his burning gaze on my face while I was just looking at the apartment. This was the only thing I feared. That he will ask about why I didn't even tell him when I left him that night, why was I angry with him _(it was not him I was angry with, but he doesn't know that and never will)_ and why I ignored him for nearly two years.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I opened the door and before he could talk, I got out of the car and slammed the door in. I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes at that before he got out f the car too.

"We're not done here, just so you know" I rolled my eyes at his fingers which were pointing at me to make a point I think. I mean that's the whole point in pointing at  
someone, right? To make a point.

"Done with what?" I started to walk towards the emergency ladder and when I got there I started to climb up to the window of Sam's apartment. I heard that Dean  
done the same thing after me and could feel that he was staring. Sighing I started to climb faster and opened the window when I got there. We were making noise so that Sam would wake up.

I was standing at the window still, when Dean entered the living room.

Sam lunges forward and grabs the Dean at the shoulder. Dean knocks Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam. But well Sammy ducks so that Dean doesn't hit him. Dean grabbed Sam's arms so that he could swing him around and shoved him back. Sammy tries to kick Dean-o but Dean-o blocked it, then pushed him into another room. The moon was lighting the room in, so now both of them could see each other. Dean elbowed Sam in the face I think because he didn't want him to see his face yet. I f Dean hadn't been in a lot of fight he could have been kicked in the face now Dean swings at Sam but he blocks, so Dean just knocks him at the floor and pinned him down.

 _ **(I was following them when they were fighting)**_

"Whoa, easy, tiger" Sam breathes hard, and if he didn't see Dean, now he knows that it's him from his voice.

"Dean?" I knew it! I wanted to laugh at how scared the poor kid was. But Dean beat me to it. "You scared the crap out of me!" This time I couldn't contain my laughter but I didn't laugh as laud so that he could hear it.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice" At that Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and now Sam was the one that pinned Dean to the floor.

"Or not" I made myself known but couldn't really speak from the laughter that came to me. Dean was looking at me like he could kill me, while Sam looked at me surprised and confused.

"Lana? What are you doing here?" he asked while he got off of Dean who came to my side and got his hand around my waist. I could feel my face heat up and just rolled my eyes but didn't do anything. I kind of started to fall for him when I was 16.

"We were looking for a beer" We said in unison which made Sam raise his eyebrows and look at us, then Dean's hand on my waist. He didn't say anything for that, just rolled his eyes and looked in Dean's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Well that was harsh.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**

 ** _Sorry it's so short!_**


End file.
